Connectors are ubiquitous and are used in variety of applications for coupling two devices. Most connectors usually have some sort of contacts that facilitate transmission of signals between the devices connected using a connector. Conventionally, each contact in a connector has a specific pre-assigned function. In other words, each contact in a connector is designated to carry a certain type of signal, e.g., power, data, etc.
Some connectors may be designed to operate as pairs. For example, a first connector may be a plug (or “male”) connector that can be mated with its corresponding receptacle (or “female”) connector. In this instance, once mated the contacts in the plug connector are in physical and electrical contact with contacts in the receptacle connector.
Contacts of a plug connector may carry various types of signals including data, timing, power, etc. In some instances when a plug connector provides power to another device, unless proper protection is provided, an accidental physical disconnection of the plug connector may pose an arcing or shorting threat due to power present on its contacts.